we_love_musikfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bring Me The Horizon
center|670px|Bring Me the Horizon Bring Me the Horizon (abgekürzt BMTH) ist eine englische Metalcore/Deathcore-Band aus Sheffield, Yorkshire. Die Band wurde 2004 von Mitgliedern diverser anderer Bands aus ihrer Gegend gegründet. Der Name „Bring Me the Horizon“ lässt sich auf ein Zitat Captain Jack Sparrows aus dem Kinofilm „Fluch der Karibik“ zurückführen, welches im englischen Original „Now… Bring me that horizon“ lautet. Eine kleine Abwandlung fand lediglich durch das Vertauschen des Wortes „that“ zu „the“ statt. Geschichte 2004–2007 Bring Me the Horizon wurde durch Zusammenschluss mehrerer Bands aus der Region Sheffield im Jahre 2004 gegründet. Die Band steht momentan bei Visible Noise unter Vertrag, zuvor bei Thirty Days of Night Records. BMTH war demnach die erste Band, welche bei Thirty Days of Night Records unter Vertrag stand. Außerdem steht die Band bei Epitaph Records unter Vertrag, die die Veröffentlichungen in den Vereinigten Staaten vertreibt. In Australien werden die Aufnahmen der Band von Shock Records veröffentlicht. Die Band veröffentlichte ihre erste EP This Is What the Edge of Your Seat Was Made For im Oktober 2004. Zwei Jahre später stieg die EP auf Platz 41 in den britischen Charts ein. Knapp ein Jahr nach der Veröffentlichung der EP in Großbritannien kam This Is What the Edge of Your Seat Was Made For auch in den USA auf den Markt. Im Oktober 2006 veröffentlichte die Band ihr Debütalbum Count Your Blessings. Bereits einen Monat später landete das Album auf Platz 93 der britischen Charts. Im August 2007 folgte die Veröffentlichung in den USA. Im März 2007 erregte Sänger Oliver Sykes größere Aufmerksamkeit: Er soll nach einem Konzert in Nottingham auf einen weiblichen Fan uriniert haben, nachdem dieser Sykes eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Im April desselben Jahres begannen die Verhandlungen im Nottingham Magistrates Court. Die Verhandlungen wurden mehrfach fortgesetzt, ehe man im September die Anklage gegen Sykes aufgrund mangelnder Beweise fallen ließ. Die Band tourte zu dieser Zeit mit Lostprophets, The Blackout, Killswitch Engage und The Haunted. Zwischen März und April 2007 tourte die Band als Headliner mit I Killed the Prom Queen durch Großbritannien. Zudem tourte die Band durch Nordamerika, wo sie von Travis McCoy (Gym Class Heroes) als Gastsänger begleitet wurden. Im November 2007 spielte die Band 3 Konzerte in Australien. Die Band war im Line-Up des Download-Festivals, jedoch kam es nicht zum geplanten Auftritt, da der Tourbus der Band eine Reifenpanne hatte. 2008–2009 Anfang 2008 begann die Band Material für ihr neues Album zu schreiben. Zwischen April und Mai desselben Jahres ging es nach Schweden, wo die Band gemeinsam mit Fredrik Nordström (er arbeitete bereits mit At the Gates, Arch Enemy, I Killed the Prom Queen und Dimmu Borgir zusammen) ihr Album aufnahm. Zwischen Mai und Juni tourte die Band gemeinsam mit I Killed the Prom Queen auf deren Abschiedstour durch Australien. Das zweite Studioalbum Suicide Season wurde schließlich Ende September 2008 veröffentlicht. Im Gegensatz zu Count Your Blessings, das ein nahezu reines Deathcore-Album ist, weist Suicide Season deutlich mehr Elemente des Metalcore auf. Noch im selben Jahr war die Band erstmals auch in den USA als Headliner unterwegs und spielte auf der Vans Warped Tour 2008. Ein Jahr später spielte Bring Me the Horizon gemeinsam mit Mindless Self Indulgence, In Case Of Fire, Black Tide und Dir en grey auf der Relentless-Großbritannien-Tour von Kerrang!. Außerdem spielte die Band im selben Jahr mit Thursday, Cancer Bats, Four Year Strong und Pierce the Veil auf der Taste of Chaos-Tour in Nordamerika. Im März 2009 verließ Curtis Ward die Band. In einem Bericht heißt es, dass es nicht mehr übersehbar geworden sei, dass Ward die Musik der Band nicht mehr genieße und dass sich diese Tatsache auf sein Engagement ausgewirkt habe. Im Mai desselben Jahres wurde Jona Weinhofen als neuer Gitarrist vorgestellt, der anfangs als Ersatz für Ward gedacht war. Dieser spielte bereits bei I Killed the Prom Queen und bei Bleeding Through. Bereits im Juli wurde Weinhofen festes Bandmitglied. Am 27. August 2009 gab die Band bekannt, eine „Remix-Version“ ihres zweiten Studioalbums Suicide Season veröffentlichen zu wollen. Diese Idee entstand laut Sänger Sykes, als die Band einen Freund anregte, einen Remix von einem ihrer Songs anzufertigen. Bei der Produktion wurde die Band von Produzenten und Musikern diverser Bands unterstützt, darunter Ben Weinman (The Dillinger Escape Plan), Sonny Moore, L’Amour La Morgue (Lostprophets), Utah Saints und Shawn Crahan (Slipknot). In einem Interview äußerte sich Sykes dahingehend, dass sich jeder Song des Remix-Albums sehr stark von den Originalsongs unterscheide und man keine Gemeinsamkeiten in der Melodie erkenne. Das Album wurde am 2. November 2009 unter dem Namen Suicide Season: Cut Up! veröffentlicht. 2009 bis 2011 In einem Interview mit dem Kerrang!-Magazin gab die Band bekannt, während des Sommers 2009 neues Material für den Nachfolger des Albums Suicide Season zu schreiben. Geplant war, im März 2010 mit Fredrik Nordström ins Studio zu gehen und das Album bis zum Sommer fertigzustellen. Die Arbeiten gingen schleppend voran, erst Mitte April konnte die Band das Studio beziehen, sodass sich das eigentliche Veröffentlichungsdatum, welches für den Sommer angesetzt war, letztlich auf den 8. Oktober verschoben hat. Das Album trägt den Namen There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret und wurde am 8. Oktober in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Es erreichte in den USA Platz 17 der Billboard Top 200, den 13. Platz der britischen Charts und Platz 1 der australischen Albumcharts. Auch wenn das Album in den australischen Charts Platz eins belegte, wurde das Album nur 3,600 mal verkauft, der niedrigste Wert der ARIA Charts aller Zeiten. Für das Album erhielt die Band 2011 einen Kerrang! Award für das Beste Album. 2012 bis heute Für das Jahr 2012 entschlossen sich die Bandmitglieder dazu, anstelle von Medienaktivitäten und Auftritten vielmehr an ihrem vierten Studioalbum Sempiternal arbeiten zu wollen. Die Aufnahmen dazu fanden im Angelic Studio in Banbury (Oxfordshire) statt. Am 3. November 2012 lud die Band einige Fans und die Mitglieder des Drop Dead Clothing-Teams dazu ein, die choralen Hintergrundstimmen für einige Aufnahmen des Albums einzustudieren.20 Zwei Tage darauf gab die Band bekannt, unter der Website 'sempiternal.info' ein Hörbeispiel des später veröffentlichten Album-Tracks 'Shadow Moses' bereitgestellt zu haben. Erstmals veröffentlicht wurde dieser am 4. Januar 2013 in einer amerikanischen Radioshow. Das Album wurde in Deutschland am 29. März 2013 durch Sony Music Entertainment veröffentlicht. Im Mai 2013 werden Bring Me the Horizon für zwei Clubkonzerte nach Deutschland kommen. Sie treten dabei zunächst in Hamburg und wenige Tage später in Berlin auf. Ebenso hat die Band ihre Teilnahme an Rock am Ring zugesagt. Diskografie Siehe Hauptartikel: Bring Me The Horizon/Diskografie Musikstil Auf ihrem Debütalbum Count Your Blessings mischten sie Metalcore mit deutlichen Death Metal-Anleihen. Dieser Crossover wird auch Deathcore genannt. Auf ihrem Album Suicide Season, das Ende September 2008 veröffentlicht wurde, widmeten sie sich mehr dem Metalcore. Gesanglich gibt es immer noch Growls und Screams zu hören, jedoch auch im Gegensatz zum Vorgängeralbum mehr Schreien, wie es im Metalcore üblich ist. Sänger Oli Sykes äußerte sich zum Musikstil des Albums folgendermaßen: „''I would describe it as more rock than metal. It's heavy though''“. („Ich würde es als mehr Rock als Metal beschreiben, es ist aber trotzdem heavy.“) Außerdem beschrieb er das Album als deutliche Abkehr vom Debütalbum Count Your Blessings. Ausschlaggebender Grund für den Stilwechsel sei laut Sykes, dass so viele Bands zurzeit im Genre Deathcore tätig sind. Der Stil von Suicide Season wurde auf der dritten LP weitgehend beibehalten. Kontroversen Nachdem Sänger Sykes bereits einmal vor Gericht saß, zog die Band nach einem Konzert in Karlsruhe weitere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Während eines Tageskonzerts mit der Band Architects wurde ein Video gedreht, auf dem mehrere Kämpfe zwischen Sykes und Architecs-Sänger Sam Carter zu sehen sein sollen. So soll Carter mehrfach auf Sykes eingeschlagen haben. Das Video wurde auf der Videoplattform YouTube hochgeladen, wo es für tausende User zu sehen war bzw. ist. Sam Carter soll kurz nach dem Hochladen des Videos hunderte Hass-Mails von aufgebrachten BMTH- und Sykes-Fans erhalten haben, die das Video und die dargestellte Gewalt für echt hielten. Im Kerrang!-Magazin stellte Carter klar, dass die Kampfszenen nicht echt seien und die Geräusche von Schlagtreffern digital eingefügt wurden. Sykes bestätigte Carters Darstellung. Er sagte, dass Tages-Events schnell langweilig werden könnten und dass dieses Video gedreht worden sei, um der Langeweile zu entgehen. Durch diese Klarstellung normalisierte sich die Beziehung zwischen den BMTH-Fans und Architects. Im Oktober 2011 gab sich der 20-jährige David Russell aus England im sozialen Netzwerk Facebook als Sykes aus und lockte einen weiblichen Fan der Band aus den USA nach Sheffield. In England angekommen brachte er sein 19-jähriges Opfer dazu sich die Augen zu verbinden. In einem Waldstück versuchte er das Mädchen umzubringen, was nicht gelang. Russell wurde wegen Entführung und versuchten Mordes von einem Nottinghamer Gericht zu 17 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Vegetarismus Oliver Sykes ist Vegetarier, und verkauft außerdem über sein Modelabel „Drop Dead“ T-Shirts mit dem Aufdruck „Meat sucks“, welche auch häufig auf Bandfotos zu sehen sind. Gemeinsam mit Matt Nicholls arbeitet er des Weiteren häufig mit PETA zusammen. Sie beteiligten sich unter anderem an PETA-Kampagnen gegen KFC. Des Weiteren ist Jona Weinhofen Veganer. In einem Interview der Band wurde bekannt, dass die anderen Bandmitglieder mittlerweile keine Vegetarier mehr sind. Stand innerhalb der Metal-Szene Die Gruppe hat einen schweren Stand innerhalb der Metal-Szene. Bei einem Konzert der Band in Salt Lake City (Utah, USA) artete die Gewalt gegen sie aus. Randalierer stürmten die Bühne, nachdem diese den Frontmann der Gruppe zuvor mit Wasserflaschen beworfen hatten. Sykes schüttete die Flaschen auf die „Flaschenwerfer“ aus, woraufhin diese die Band attackierten. Manche fingen eine Prügelei mit anderen Zuschauern an. Die Band musste vor den Randalierern fliehen. Es existieren Videos der Szene auf der Videoplattform YouTube Mitglieder Aktuelle Mitglieder Matt_Kean.jpg|Matt Kean 2004 - heute Lee Malia.jpg|Lee Malia 2004 - heute Matt Nicholls.jpg|Matt Nicholls 2004 - heute Oliver Sykes.jpg|Oliver Sykes 2004 - heute Jordan Fish.jpg|Jordan Fish 2012 - heute Ehemalige Mitglieder Curtis Ward.jpg|Curtis Ward 2004 - 2009 Jona Weinhofen.jpg|Jona Weinhofen 2009 - 2013 ImageSize = width:670 height:230 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2004 till:01/01/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Bass value:red legend:Bass id:Guitar value:green legend:Gitarre id:Drums value:purple legend:Schlagzeug id:Vocals value:blue legend:Gesangsstimme id:Keys value:orange legend:Keyboard id:Lines value:black legend:Studioalben id:bars value:gray(0.93) Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2004 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2004 LineData = at:10/30/2006 color:black layer:back at:09/29/2008 color:black layer:back at:10/04/2010 color:black layer:back at:04/01/2013 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Kean text:"Matt Kean" bar:Malia text:"Lee Malia" bar:Ward text:"Curtis Ward" bar:Weinhofen text:"Jona Weinhofen" bar:Nicholls text:"Matt Nicholls" bar:Sykes text:"Oliver Sykes" bar:Fish text:"Jordan Fish" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Kean from:01/01/2004 till:end color:Bass bar:Malia from:01/01/2004 till:end color:Guitar bar:Nicholls from:01/01/2004 till:end color:Drums bar:Sykes from:01/01/2004 till:end color:Vocals bar:Sykes from:01/01/2004 till:11/01/2012 color:Keys width:2.5 bar:Ward from:01/01/2004 till:04/14/2009 color:Guitar bar:Weinhofen from:07/11/2009 till:01/12/2013 color:Guitar bar:Weinhofen from:07/11/2009 till:01/12/2013 color:Vocals width:2.5 bar:Fish from:11/01/2012 till:end color:Keys bar:Fish from:11/01/2012 till:end color:Vocals width:2.5 Auszeichnungen und Leser Umfrageergebnisse Kerrang! Awards *2006: Best British Newcomer Gewonnen *2008: Best British Band Nominiert *2009: Best British Band Nominiert *2011: Best Single Nominiert *2011: Best British Band Nominiert *2011: Best Album: There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret. Gewonnen *2012: Best Video: "Alligator Blood" Gewonnen AIM Independent Music Awards *2011: Best Live Act Nominiert *2011: Hardest Working Band or Artist Nominiert *2011: Independent Breakthrough of Year Nominiert Rock Sound *2009 wurde Bring Me The Horizon bei einer Leserwahl von Rock Sound sowohl zur "Best British Band" (Beste Britische Band) als auch zur "Worst British Band" gewählt (schlechteste Britische Band). Galerie Kategorie:Bands